The object of the present invention is a dosing device which can be placed on various containers, such as rigid or flexible bottles, tubes or jars, used primarily in the field of pharmacy and cosmetics.
In certain fields, particularly those mentioned above, it may be necessary to remove liquid or paste products from their container in relatively precise doses.
Dosing devices which make it possible to obtain this result, that is to say to form and expel a dose, exist at the present time. However, these devices, while they satisfactorily form and expel of a dose, are not without drawbacks, particularly with regard to their manufacture.
In fact, in order to produce a dosing device, it is necessary to assemble several parts, on the average about ten, such as ball, springs, valves, stopper, and others. To the expense of all these parts there must be added the expense for the manual or automatic assembling, which represents an important part of the cost of manufacture.
Furthermore, these devices have drawbacks, such as insufficient tightness and the admission of outside air into the interior after the expulsion phase, which makes it necessary to incorporate preservatives in the contents in order to avoid the oxidation thereof.
Certain known dosing devices make it possible to avoid these drawbacks, but this is done by the addition of further parts, which increases the cost of manufacture.